mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krótka historia serii Heroes of Might an Magic
HoMM było połączeniem cRPG ze strategią turową. Znani z serii M&M bohaterowie oraz nazwy geograficzne, a nawet czary spotkały się z rywalizacją o surowce, wojną morską i rozbudową baz. Część pierwsza cechowała się klaustrofobicznymi polami bitew i przewidywalnym rozwojem bohatera, co pozwalało na niemożliwą w późniejszych częściach skalę planowania taktyczno-strategicznego. Prócz tego można było ustalać jakość AI poszczególnych botów i zdecydować czy będą w przymierzu czy nie (co w innych cześciach było niespotykane). W praktyce w rozgrywce były zaskryptowane różne małe oszustwa które wyrównywały szanse komputerowi, np. brak strat w bitwach nie toczonych z ludźmi (jedna ze stron - czy to heros, czy wałęsające się bez celu kreatury - po prostu ginęła, druga wychodziła bez szwanku), możliwość dowolnego rozdzielania oddziału, czy wreszcie przyłączanie się stworów w większej liczbie niż figurująca na mapie. Część druga miała bardziej rozbudowany aspekt strategiczny (m. in. zdolności herosa, system upgrade'ów i nowe zaklęcia), nie udało się za to poprawić asortymentu taktyk (dylemat pomiędzy szykiem zwartym a rozproszonym w ogóle nie odpowiadał warunkom polowym). Ulepszono też wszystko co było znane fanom jedynki - od spójniejszej (i mniej bajkowej) koncepcji graficznej aż do kampanii i muzyki (soundtrack operowy), jednak całości nadano bardziej losowy charakter, przez co gra od strony technicznej zaczęła bardziej przypominać poker niż szachy (zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o dostęp do bardziej konkretnych czarów ofensywnych). Klimat stał się ponury i groteskowy, co współgrało z dwiema nowymi frakcjami do wyboru: nekromantą i czarodziejem. Część trzecia była wybitnie taktyczna. Choć strategia odgrywała większą rolę niż dawniej (tzn. kombinowanie z nią było bardziej wymagające), decydujące było na ogół odpowiednio przemyślane rozstawienie oddziałów. Mówią że od przybytku głowa nie boli, jednak nadmiar czynników decydujących o zwycięstwie spowodował duże zamieszanie przy grze na dużych mapach (na czym pośrednio skorzystały projekty średnich map z podziemiami). Na polach bitew sterczały tłumy schematycznie uszykowanych potworów zapychając wolne miejsce i nabijając licznik nekromantom, w trakcie gdy o wyniku calutkiego starcia przesądzały wyniki prac gildii magów. W dodatku w tym chaosie całkowicie gubiło się zależność pomiędzy pełnym rozbudowaniem zamku a osiągnięciem sukcesu. Do tego spoistość fabuły i klimat rozleciały się. Ale fani zapamiętali trójkę głównie ze względu na wszechobecną różnorodność i rozmaite zaskakujące smaczki. Część czwarta była wielką odnową. Nie działały stare strategie. Wprowadzenie szeregu skłóconych ze sobą subfrakcji w każdym zamku wykluczyło możliwość wyprodukowania wszystkich rodzajów wojsk dostępnych w danym typie osiedla. Herosi mogli osobiście walczyć, a nawet trafić do więzienia. Z drugiej strony zostali sprowadzeni do roli jednostek najwyższego poziomu (dostępnych od początku, ale za to długo rosnących w potęgę). W połączeniu z nowym silnikiem graficznym wywołało to niepotrzebne skojarzenia z Warcraftem III i odebrało marce jej unikatowość i swoisty majestat (w końcu trudno poczuć że bitwa jest wzorowana na królewskiej grze - szachach, jeżeli ma izometryczną perspektywę...). Najbardziej jednak bolało złamanie świętej zasady "heroes never die". Pozostałe nowinki zostały przyjęte ciepło. Można powiedzieć że ubieranie herosa w artefakty niczym w diablo czy nadanie podkomendnym punktów ruchu humanizowało go jako dowódcę, dzięki czemu wędrował ze swoim korpusem długie mile, zamiast pełnić rolę pociągu pancernego przerzucającego żołnierzy do kolejnego, lepiej uzbrojonego pociągu, który miał dociągnąć do zajętego przez nieprzyjaciela Ciągutkowa Górnego (bo tak wyglądała rola większości z nich w czesciach poprzednich). Mimo wysoko postawionej poprzeczki grywalność została utrzymana i przynajmniej to można poczytać za plus. Zmieniony świat i bohaterowie urosły do rangi ważnej atrakcji, co dało o sobie znać wkrótce. Część piąta, bogata w efektowne, choć kiczowate cut scenki, była kompromisem pomiędzy czwórką a tym czego chcialy rozzłoszczone nerdy. Kłótników zastąpiły alternatywne ulepszenia (z czego jedno było zwykle tym lepszym, a drugie - ewentualnie złem koniecznym), a w dodatkach pojawiły się negatywne wersje ludzkich wojowników. Niejeden heros mógł zaszarżować na polu bitwy, ale nie muskało go nawet jedno wraże ostrze. Nowi fani to głównie nastolatki nieodróżniające jedynki od king of bounty. Dziś, gdy sam jestem dziadkiem, spoglądam na zapowiedzi 6-stki, widzę wampiry wyglądające niczym samuraje, i dziękuję Panu za to że dorosłym nie wypada tracić życia na granie z paczką innych nieumarłych. Pamiętajcie dzieci, ściągać jedynkę i dwójkę! Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic